Armor Stand
An armor stand is an utility object which a player can use to display wearable items, such as Armor, Pumpkins, Elytra, or Heads. Mechanics An armor stand can be placed on any solid surface. Like Signs or Banners, players can rotate an armor stand in one of 8 directions, based on the direction they are facing when they place it. A player can interact with an armor stand by right-clicking on it (default on PC) or by using the right trigger on it (Console). Using NBT tags, players can make an armor stand smaller, and add hands. Because it is an Entity, it can be pushed by Pistons, picked up by a Minecart, and will fall if the block below it is broken. Using commands, the armor stand can also have arms and hold weapons/items. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Trivia *Before update 1.8, armor stands could only be obtained using Mods (for ex. Bibliocraft). *Armor stands can only be placed in the middle of a block, but players can move it around a bit using pistons and water. They will also bounce if they fall on a bed or slime block. They are the only non-sentient entities to do this. *They will burn extremely fast in lava, fire, and magma blocks. *Though they can't be placed in water, one can get them in water by placing them on the side of a block over looking water. They will sink slower than other gravity affected blocks when they fall in water or lava. They are the only non sentient entities to do this. *They will be carried by flowing water, and (briefly), flowing lava. They are the only non sentient entities to do this. *When leather armor is on an armor stand, there is a glitch that the leather armor will turn blue with red shoulders. *They will be destroyed instantly if they land on cactus. (They can't be placed on it normally). They, along with a few other items/blocks/non sentient entities, are the only non sentient entities to do this. *If one places an armor stand on ice, then uses a piston, sticky piston, flowing water, or flowing lava (be extremely careful if using lava), and, if using a flowing liquid, one must stop it from flowing, the armor stands will slide a few blocks, like players and mobs do, though they will eventually stop in the middle of a block or slide off the ice entirely. They are the only non sentient entities to do this. *When in fire, lava or magma blocks, they will glow as if they are being burnt, just like players and mobs do. They are the only non sentient entities to do this. *In the PS4 edition, and both Xbox editions, there can only be 16 armor stands per world. *In the Minecraft Bedrock Edition, the player can rename armor stands as well as change their pose. This can now be done in all other versions of the game. They are the only non sentient entities to have this feature. *As of 1.14, Armor Stands can now generate in some village buildings. They can also display some pieces of iron armor in taiga villages. *There is an armor stand pose exclusive to Bedrock Edition that references the "Dab" meme from 2016, but it strangely has not yet been ported to the Java Edition of the game. Gallery FirstArmorStand.jpg|The first photo of an armor stand by Searge. 2017-02-19_20.36.04.png|An armor stand wearing a leather chestplate. Armor_stand_GoldZ.jpg|Armor Stand with golden armor and an Iron Sword. Steve head on Armor StandZ.png|Armor stand with Steve head and diamond armor. Category:1.8 Category:Entity Category:Decorative Category:Renewable Category:Crafting Category:Natural Blocks Category:Partial Blocks